


The Drabble Wars

by owltype



Category: JYJ (Band)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-10 06:45:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3280661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owltype/pseuds/owltype
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I was perusing my tumblr the other day and decided, I wanted to write a bunch of drabbles based off of pictures.</p><p>Each drabble will be approximately 500 words. They are not interconnected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 30 is the New Amazing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Just because you’re 30 doesn’t mean you can’t enjoy some cake with your friends,” Yoochun huffed as he set the cake down. It was pink and red and white, with a Hello Kitty monogram in the center and the words _30 Is The New Amazing_ written across it in black icing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After the chaos of the fan meet, Jaejoong was happy to zone out in the back seat of the nondescript car driven by the nondescript chauffer his manager had hired to take him home.

He was getting old. He could feel it in his bones. Gone were the days when things like this would leave him energized. Now he just felt ragged and split open and tired.

The car rolled to a stop so smooth, Jaejoong wasn’t even aware they were no longer moving until a soft rapping against the glass of his window roused him from an almost-sleep.

“We’re here, sir.”

The door opened and Jaejoong climbed from the car. He stumbled once his feet hit the pavement and the chauffer kindly steadied him with an unassuming hand on his elbow.  Jaejoong, swallowing his pride, offered him a soft smile of thanks.

He made the walk to the condo entrance and through the foyer himself, running off sheer will-power. Once he was inside the elevator, he slumped against the sleek silver wall and was thankful nobody else was awake at that hour to see him. If his distorted reflection in the opposite wall was any indication, his was not a pretty face--he vaguely resembled a rabid raccoon.

When the elevator stopped, he made for his condo and punched in the keycode with fingers numb from exhaustion. When the door opened with a _click_ , he moved into the hallway and briefly considered just stopping there for the night; the carpet was comfortable enough.

Suddenly a cardboard _something_ was being strapped to his head and then there was a flash of light that nearly blinded him.

“Happy birthday!” Somebody, maybe Junsu, shouted.

“No,” Jaejoong said, pouting, and tried to take the hat off of his head but the damn thing was stuck to his hair.

“Don’t be such a grouch,” definitely Junsu said and grabbed his arm to drag him further into the condo.

Jaejoong was pushed unceremoniously onto his couch. He sat there, dazed, before his head caught up with what was happening.

“No,” he repeated and was about to tell them to leave him alone but his words choked in his throat when he saw Yoochun approaching them from the kitchen, a small birthday cake clutched in one hand and a glittering parcel in the other.

“Just because you’re 30 doesn’t mean you can’t enjoy some cake with your friends,” Yoochun huffed as he set the cake down. It was pink and red and white, with a Hello Kitty monogram in the center and the words _30 Is The New Amazing_ written across it in black icing.

Struck stupid, Jaejoong felt tears prick at the corners of his eyes.

With gentle fingers, Junsu took the abused cardboard hat out of Jaejoong’s hands and placed it back on his head.

Yoochun fished a lighter out of his pocket and set the candle wicks aflame. “Wake a wish, Jae,” he said.

Jaejoong closed his eyes and took a deep breath.


	2. Cat and Mouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaejoong digs his nails into the skin of Yoochun’s wrist: a promise.
> 
> _This isn’t over yet._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yoochun bats away Jaejoong’s hand for the nth time.

“Stop touching it,” he grouses. “The coordi-noona will kill me if one strand of hair is misplaced. And then I will come after you.”

“But you’ll be dead,” Jaejoong points out.

“I’d make an excellent ghost,” Yoochun says.

Out loud, Jaejoong agrees not to pet Yoochun anymore. Even pinky-swears on it. But mentally, he weighs the pros and cons.

Coordi-noonas come and go. Jaejoong is positive he’s seen at least three just this week alone.

Admittedly, this one is a little scary; but Jaejoong is _adorable_ , okay. After enough wheedling, no one can deny him his requests.

Besides…if Jaejoong messes up Yoochun’s hair, the coordi-noona will have to fix it, which means she would stay longer, which means she would make more money. That would mollify her and then she wouldn’t have to kill Yoochun, who in turn wouldn’t have to haunt Jaejoong.

And Jaejoong, well, he would get to touch Yoochun.

So really, it works out for everybody.

Decided, Jaejoong reaches out and buries his hands in Yoochun’s hair.

“Damn it, Jae,” Yoochun huffs and tries to push Jaejoong away from him, but Jaejoong holds on tightly, almost ripping out a few tufts of Yoochun’s hair.

Jaejoong says, “Your hair is so soft.”

Long, bony, pianist fingers dig into Jaejoong’s waist hard enough to bruise.

Yoochun stares into Jaejoong’s eyes; he’s close enough to look almost like a Cyclops. Jaejoong briefly considers taking that final step, suddenly craving the closeness. But the coordi-noona and his manager are standing in the corner….

To hell with it: he does it anyway.

Yoochun makes a sexy Cyclops.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Yoochun asks softly, his breath puffing over Jaejoong’s lips, which part naturally.

Jaejoong says nothing, leans in closer and....

At that moment, Jaejoong’s manager calls out to him, and Jaejoong suddenly realizes how close together they are and where his hands are and the implications behind Yoochun’s words and with a quiet gasp he drops his hands from Yoochun’s head and spins on his heel so he’s facing his manager and not the gloating hot mess behind him.

He tries to walk away, to follow his manager, to find some stability and sanity, but he’s stopped by an iron grip around his wrist and the stupid magnetism that seems to exist between him and Yoochun.

“I knew you would run away,” Yoochun whispers in his ear, his lips briefly touching the skin of Jaejoong’s nape.

Jaejoong’s brain short circuits. He doesn’t know if what he’s feeling is lust or anger or a mixture of the two. All he knows is that he _needs_ to replace the smug tone in Yoochun’s voice with something else.

Maybe a moan would do.

Or Jaejoong’s name.

Or perhaps nothing at all as Jaejoong drives Yoochun so insane with desire, he can do nothing but _take it_.

Jaejoong digs his nails into the skin of Yoochun’s wrist: a promise.

_This isn’t over yet._


	3. Fairytales and Sandcastles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He punches Yoochun in the arm. “You jerk,” he says. “It took you this long to finally say something, and that’s what you decide to go with?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another group of girls pass.

They all look at Jaejoong, smile, and turn away with matching blushes.

One of them _giggles_.

Yoochun, in a mood, resists the urge to throw sand at them.

Okay, so, yeah, he’s jealous.

Not that he begrudges the women for enjoying the view. _Anybody_ would enjoy the view.

But Jaejoong is _his_ person, okay?

His _best friend_.

His _soulmate_.

Yoochun grabs a handful of sand and pours it over Jaejoong’s leg.

“Hot,” Jaejoong mumbles but doesn’t resist.

Yoochun pours another handful over Jaejoong. And another. And another still. He keeps going until nearly every part of Jaejoong is covered with sand.

Junsu, watching on impassively, asks once, “What are you doing?”

Yoochun says distractedly, “Making a sandcastle.”

Junsu rolls his eyes and moves away from them, muttering something about the sun and fried brains under his breath.

“Yoochun,” Jaejoong asks after some time has passed, “why _are_ you burying me in the sand?”

Yoochun mumbles something Jaejoong can’t quite make out. He cranes his head around to catch a glimpse of Yoochun, but all he can see are the tips of Yoochun’s red ears.

“Yoochunnie, are you getting a sun burn?” Jaejoong asks and moves to get up, but Yoochun puts a hand on Jaejoong’s shoulder and pushes him back down.

“No,” he says.

“No…what?” Jaejoong asks, confused.

“ _No_ you can’t get up.”

“I know I can’t, you idiot; you’re holding me down.”

Yoochun hums noncommittally and continues to pour sand over Jaejoong’s back while surreptitiously shooting a scathing glare at a gaggle of girls trying to take Jaejoong’s picture.

Jaejoong follows his gaze and feels something _click_ in his mind.

“Are you… _hiding_ me?”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Yoochun says casually. A little _too_ casually.

“You are!” Jaejoong shouts and stands up, the sand falling from his body in a big, dusty cloud. “Tell me why.”

Yoochun scowls.

“Yoochun,” Jaejoong says warningly.

Yoochun’s scowl deepens.

“It’s okay,” Jaejoong says, stooping to pick up his dropped sunglasses. “You don’t have to tell me. I’ll just go over there and--”

“I don’t like it,” Yoochun says petulantly.

Jaejoong waits patiently.

“I don’t like it…when they look at you,” Yoochun finishes.

Jaejoong drops to the sand in front of Yoochun. “Why not?” he asks, his voice suddenly all breathy.

“Because…you’re _mine_.” Yoochun says the last part quietly.

Jaejoong blinks, stunned. Then his brain finally processes Yoochun's words.

He punches Yoochun in the arm. “You jerk,” he says. “It took you _this long_ to finally say something, and _that’s_ what you decide to go with?”

“Jaejoong--”

“Let’s get one thing straight, Park Yoochun. I am _nobody’s--”_

“Jae--”

“And _furthermore_ , don’t think that just because you--”

Jaejoong’s words are cut short when Yoochun captures his lips in a toe-curling kiss.

“Are you happy now?” Yoochun asks as they separate.

Jaejoong considers for a moment. “I’m not _unhappy_ ,” he says. “But you can do better.”

“Then let’s get out of here,” Yoochun says and drags Jaejoong away.


	4. Ignorance is Bliss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junsu has learned it's best to ignore things, if he wants to keep his sanity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Junsu is good at many things.

Not that he wants to toot his own horn or anything. He isn’t _arrogant_. But why be humble about some things? His mother had always taught him to be proud of his accomplishments. And Junsu is accomplished.

He is a good dancer. One of the best in South Korea, or so he’s heard. No one, man or woman, can thrust their hips like he can.

He can sing well, too. Very well. In fact, he can sing so well, everybody wants him to feature in their projects; and all of the musical producers want him as their star. He was made for the stage.

There are other things Junsu can do well, too. He’s fairly intelligent; he knows how to play cute and innocent, when it suits him; and he can pour on the allure and seduction, when things require a more firm hand. He’s witty and pretty and bright and charming, and all of those other things that makes one charismatic.

But if there’s one skill of his that trumps all others, it’s his ability to _ignore_.

This skill took Junsu a while to hone. Before, it could be said he had trouble minding his own business. As they say, curiosity killed the cat.

And no, satisfaction did _not_ bring this cat back.

It’s not like he _wanted_ to see them like…that. In that way. Doing those things. But it had been late, and he had been half-asleep, and he had heard _things_ coming from the bedroom next to his. And so he had gone to investigate.

He’ll never be rid of those images. They’re imprinted on his brain like a damn monogram.

So yes, he quickly learned the art of ignorance. He now turns a blind eye and a deaf ear on anything Jaejoong and Yoochun are up to. It’s the only way he can maintain his sanity.

So when Yoochun picks up the can of whipped cream and turns to give Jaejoong a saucy wink, Junsu turns away and pretends the cutting board is suddenly the most interesting thing in the world. He doesn’t see the way Yoochun pulls Jaejoong closer with one hand wrapped tightly around Jaejoong’s wrist. He definitely doesn’t notice the eager way Jaejoong opens his mouth, like a goddamn fish gasping for air. He’s ignorant to the playful smile on Jaejoong’s lips and Yoochun’s answering smirk. When Yoochun empties the whipped cream into Jaejoong’s mouth and Jaejoong tips his head back and closes his eyes and sighs dreamily and licks a stray drop of whipped cream for the corner of his mouth—Junsu doesn’t see those things either. Is completely in his own little world, happily unaware of Jaejoong and Yoochun engaging in foreplay right next to him.

Jaejoong whispers something in Yoochun’s ear and Yoochun whispers something back and nope, Junsu definitely did not hear the words _bed_ and _tonight_ and _can’t wait_.

Junsu bites into his cupcake angrily and glares at the men beside him.


	5. Work Hard, Play Harder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junsu doesn't want to work and Yoochun is too lazy to work. Jaejoong complains but not really.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Junsu smiles up at Jaejoong fondly. The older man looks slightly disheveled and there are bags under his eyes. But he is still beautiful.

Jaejoong is talking animatedly and his eyes are bright with ideas. He's discussing a song he wants to write, something warm and whimsical for the upcoming holiday season. Something with bells playing softly in the background, or perhaps a gentle piano tune. Something to invoke images of a quiet winter night, of steaming mugs of hot chocolate, of Christmas and family and love.

Junsu offers his advice periodically but mostly, he watches Jaejoong in silence. Watches his mouth and how Jaejoong nibbles his lower lip when he’s thinking hard about something; watches Jaejoong’s eyes and how they crinkle at the corners when he smiles at Junsu; watches Jaejoong’s hands as they pluck at a stray thread on his sweater.

He should focus. They’re supposed to be planning their next album. But it’s hard to concentrate on work when it’s late and the studio is warm and dimly lit and the couches they’re resting on are soft like clouds. Junsu doesn’t want to work. He wants to tug Jaejoong down and cover him with his body and kiss or just cuddle until they fall asleep.

Jaejoong tugs at a strand of Junsu’s hair and laughs out a joke about Junsu’s attention span then recollects some ancient memory of once thinking Junsu didn’t like him because he never seemed to _listen_ when Jaejoong talked.

Junsu thinks _it’s because you take my breath away whenever I look at you_ but doesn’t say anything. It isn’t quite that late.

Yoochun, burrowed under a blanket at the opposite end of the couch, grouses it’s because Jaejoong _never stops talking_.

Jaejoong pouts and Junsu laughs. He touches his fingers to the corners of Jaejoong’s lips and pushes them up into a smile, says, “If you keep frowning like that, you’ll get wrinkles.”

Jaejoong only pouts harder.

Junsu can’t ignore the obvious invitation and leans over to kiss Jaejoong, nibbling gently on his bottom lip and pressing in deeper when Jaejoong moans quietly.

Yoochun’s eyes peek out over the edge of his blanket. “Hey,” he says sleepily. “Don’t do stuff without me.”

“Then get over here,” Junsu says suggestively and trails his lips down the column of Jaejoong’s throat.

“We’re supposed to be _working_ ,” Jaejoong complains but his hands press hard into Junsu’s waist and his breath trips on another moan when Junsu kisses him again.

“I am working,” Junsu says against Jaejoong’s lips. He tugs at the hem of Jaejoong’s shirt, debating the merits of just ripping it off. “Yoochun’s the lazy one.”

“You’re right,” Jaejoong says and turns to look at Yoochun. “He hasn’t put in his share of the effort.”

Yoochun thinks about it for a second then says, “Too tired,” and sinks back under the blanket but not before telling Junsu, “Give him a smooch for me.”

Junsu tumbles Jaejoong back onto the cushions and does just that.


End file.
